Crazed Beast
Background The Bern royal family is a pageant of power, love, and hate. Eliwood finds himself embroiled in their troubles. He has been sent to recover the Bern family treasure: the Fire Emblem. It has been stolen from the palace vault. Relying on information that he has uncovered in the city, Hector heads south to an area filled with lakes and marshes. Chapter Information Crazed Beast is the 25th chapter in Hector's story and does not exist in Eliwood's story. The boss is the former Four Fangs member Pascal. The third pegasus sister, Farina, is recruited in this chapter for 20,000 gold. She appears at the south east corner of the map at the beginning of turn 5. It should be noted that she must speak to Hector to be recruited, but she is the only one who can start the conversation. The way to beat this chapter is unique in that three gates must be seized, but by anyone, not just Hector. As well, there are a lot of forests and a lake on the map, so it is recommended to have fliers and other units with good mobility on this map. The north east corner is filled with monks, the south west is filled with pirates, and the north west has many archers and cavaliers. *There are Ballistae on this map. Initial Enemies *11 Pirates *4 Cavaliers L11 w/Steel Lance *3 Monks L11 w/Shine *1 Monk L11 w/Divine *3 Archers L11 w/Steel Bow *2 Pegasus Knights L15 w/Steel Lance *1 Bishop L6 w/Purge, Divine *1 Warrior L6 w/Silver Axe *Pascal (Boss): Paladin L14 w/Spear Reinforcements *1 Pirate (lower right corner), 2 Cavaliers (upper left gate) before your 2nd turn *1 Pirate (lower right corner), 2 Cavaliers (upper left gate) before your 3rd turn *2 Cavaliers (upper left gate) before your 4th turn *2 Cavaliers (upper left gate), 2 Pegasus Knights (upper right corner) before your 5th turn *2 Pegasus Knights (upper right corner) before your 6th turn *2 Pegasus Knights (upper right corner) before your 7th turn *2 Pegasus Knights (upper right corner) before your 9th turn *2 Pegasus Knights (upper right corner) before your 10th turn *2 Pegasus Knights (upper right corner) before your 11th turn *2 Pegasus Knights (upper right corner) before your 12th turn *3 Cavaliers (upper left gate) appear each turn for five turns when your units are near the gate *3 Pirates (lower left gate) appear when your units are near the gate *2 Monks (upper right gate) appear each turn for five turns when your units are near the gate Items Village *Elysian Whip Dropped by enemy *Divine Shops Vendor *Mend *Thunder *Lightning *Flux Armory *Steel Sword *Steel Lance *Steel Axe *Steel Bow Trivia *The goal of capturing several forts in this chapter mimics the goal of every chapter in the fourth game, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. *Karla makes a brief appearance in this chapter in the eastern village, but you cannot recruit her. Instead, she gives you an Elysian Whip. Gallery Category:The Blazing Blade chapters